ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pixelators
The Pixelators is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was written and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller from a screenplay by Nicholas Stoller, Jon Vitti, Alec Sokolow, Brad Copeland, and Rodney Rothman, with a story by Lord, Miller, Mike Minchin, Derek Connolly, and Nicole Perlman, and features an cast with the voices of Tom Holland, Kevin Hart, Anna Kendrick, Jason Statham, Ryan Reynolds, Zoe Saldana, Keegan-Michael Key, Jason Sudeikis, Ty Burrell, Kristen Wiig and Jenny Slate and tells the story of two video game designers who they get sucked into an video game universe deep inside the realms of a magic arcade cabinet. The Pixelators ''premiered on November 23, 2016 at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles, and went into general release on December 9 in 3D, IMAX 3D and Dolby Cinema. The film had mixed reviews from critics who praised the animation and voice acting but criticized the plot and comparing it unfavorably to Disney's animated film ''Wreck-It Ralph and Universal's Luna & Zak. The film was a box office success, grossing $592 million worldwide against a $160 million budget and receiving nominations for the Golden Globe and Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. A sequel, The Pixelators: Level Two, is scheduled to be released on February 7, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Tom Holland as Bryce Jones *Kevin Hart as Carl Stevenson *Anna Kendrick as Officer Alice Summers *Jason Statham as Lord Hex *Ryan Reynolds as Peppy Penguin *Zoe Saldana *Ellie Kemper *Jason Sudeikis *Keegan-Michael Key *Ty Burrell *Bill Hader *Charlie Day *Kristen Wiig *Jenny Slate *Nick Offerman Several characters from other Fox films and media also cameo with their original or current voice actors, such as Kristen Bell as Alaina Gleen, Mandy Moore as Kate Anderson from Kate & Chris, Selena Gomez as Crystal, Anne Hathaway as Princess Joanna from Puppet Pals, John Leguizamo as Sid from Ice Age, and Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson from The Simpsons. Popular culture cameos and references Coming soon! Production Development Writing and casting Animation Music Release The Pixelators ''premiered at the Regency Village Theater on November 23, 2016 in Los Angeles in an out-of-competition screening. In the United States, it received a wide theatrical release by 20th Century Fox starting on December 9, 2016 in RealD 3D, IMAX 3D, Dolby Cinema, premium large formats, and D-Box. A video game based on the film was released on December 6, 2016 for Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4, and published by Activision. The film was initially scheduled to be released on October 7, 2016, but was later pushed back to December 9. * The film's official teaser trailer was released on March 3, 2016 and was shown before ''Zootopia, Evolupia, The Angry Birds Movie, Finding Dory, The Secret Life of Pets, Ice Age: Collision Course, and Kubo and the Two Strings. * The official theatrical trailer was released on September 6, 2016 and was shown in front of the 3D re-release of Puppet Pals, and was also shown in front of Storks, Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Trolls, and Moana. Home media The Pixelators ''was released on Digital HD on March 17, 2017, and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on March 28, 2017 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Reception Box office ''The Pixelators ''grossed $248.2 million in the United States and Canada and $344.2 in other countries for a worldwide total of $592.4 million, against a budget of $160 million. Critical response ''The Pixelators received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 58% based on 152 reviews and an average rating of 5.91/10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 56 out of 100 based on 27 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Sequel and potential spin-off Coming soon!Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2016 Category:The Pixelators Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Films based on video games Category:PG-rated films Category:Animated films Category:IMAX films Category:Computer animated films